


The Coat Of Unearthly Delight Or Sue's Icon Caused Me To Porn!

by godamnarmsrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a unnatural obsession with Dean's coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coat Of Unearthly Delight Or Sue's Icon Caused Me To Porn!

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: What's higher than R cause it's that M'kay?  
> Beta: eilan  
> A/N: Okay, so Sue (nyaubaby at LiveJournal) made an icon of Jensen dressed as Dean for a promo shot and I just about came in my pants. So then I told her I wanted the icon and started writing porn to bribe her with and so she made me my new default icon *grins*
> 
> Once again I completely blame Sue for this fic - It's totally her fault so all baskets of gifts and /or rotten fruit should be directed in her direction.
> 
> Also this is probably one fic I'm never gonna podcast because I think you've all heard me moaning enough for this life time but if I get begged ...who knows maybe I'll make Sue do it! *snorts*
> 
> Also another quick warning if you know me, then you know that my pornfu comes with angst riding on its beast with two backs...this is all pretty much porn but they gotta angst about it first, k?

  
Dean had this coat. It was black and fit him like, well like...sex. There was no other word for it, when Dean wore the coat he looked like sex. It was tight in the right places and it moved with him. He liked hunting in it, only it was a bad idea because when Dean hunted in the black coat Sam wanted to do things to him.

Dirty, dirty things that spelled wrong. God, they spelled wrong in the worst way. The way that spelled hellfire and eternal damnation but he didn’t care. It didn’t matter because when Dean wore the coat Sam wanted to do things...

With his tongue.

Things with his hands and mouth and lips.

...things that made his cock twitch and snap against his firm belly.

It was wrong, so wrong but Sam was secure in the knowledge that it was the coat’s fault. Completely the coats fault. He only ever felt this way, felt this sharp burn, this need when Dean wore the coat. Without the coat, Dean was just Dean.

His brother.

Oh, fuck.

***  


  
Sam was convinced the coat was cursed or maybe possessed. Could a coat be possessed? He wasn’t sure but he was pretty damn sure that there was something wrong with the coat...there had to be because if there wasn’t, if the coat was just a normal coat...

Then Sam had bigger problems.

Sam wanted to fuck his big brother.

Oh, god.

He prayed. He begged. He researched.

But there was nothing.

And Sam sunk deeper.

Drowning in his need.

***  


  
He tried to burn it.

One day when Dean was out getting coffee, Sam took the coat out into the parking lot and tried to set it on fire.

It didn’t work and Dean bitched him out about it for an entire week, never taking the coat off because he feared Sam would try to harm it again.

Sam should have read the care label on the coat he would have known then that fire was not an option.

Two simple words made sure of that when he finally got around to checking: Flame resistant.

***  


  
He tried a bunch of different things but nothing seemed to work. The coat was indestructible to damage of any kind.

It was slowly driving him mad. He couldn’t tell anyone, not Dean and not Bobby. What would he say? How could he tell them his fears about the coat without telling them the part about wanting Dean?

He was so screwed.

***  


  
Dean went to a pub by himself to meet up with an old friend.

An old friend, that was all he’d said and Sam had not asked a second time.

But now Dean was in the shower.

And the coat was on his bed.

Sam had watched as Dean had shed the coat and the rest of his clothes before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

His cock was hard.

His control stretched tight and thin and ready to snap.

And the coat just lay there on the bed mocking him, and Dean’s voice singing off key in the shower haunted him.

Before he knew what he was doing Sam walked over to Dean’s bed, unzipped his jeans and was fisting his cock.

Long but fast strokes, slipping his thumb into the crease at the head on every second stroke, Sam thrust his hips hard, his gaze never leaving the coat.

He knew he looked ridiculous. He knew what he was doing was insane and yet his cock had never been harder and his need had never felt so complete before.

The idea that maybe this really had just all been about the coat and that it had never even really had anything to do with Dean crossed his mind, as he reached out his free hand to stroke the soft black material of Dean’s coat.

And that worked for him, it really did. Better a freak with a coat fetish, than a freak that wanted feel what it would feel like to slide deep inside his brother.

***  


  
Dean stepped back into the main room and the sight that met his eyes made him wonder if he hadn’t slipped in the shower or something because he couldn’t be seeing what he was seeing.

“Sam?” he asked his voice barely a whisper.

A small gasp and Sam turned away from Dean’s coat so that he was facing him instead.

Dean expected him to stop what he was doing and shoot Dean a shamed expression of embarrassment at being caught masturbating but he didn’t. Instead Sam licked his lips, and locked his eyes with Dean’s.

Dean couldn’t look away. It was completely fucked up but the way Sammy was looking at him, made his stomach tight and he wasn’t sure if he would have been able to break Sammy’s gaze even if his life had depended on it.

Sam nodded at him and smiled.

Dean felt his throat close over a little, his breath coming out in little pants. Watching his Sam, his Sammy because he could do nothing else, Dean choked out a strangled moan when Sam scissored his fingers apart so that his cock slid in and out of the gap in between.

“Oh fuck!” Dean heard himself mutter. “Sammy, what are you doing? Sam stop!” Dean urged but his voice lacked conviction and Sam smiled in victory.

***  


  
Sam didn’t know what he was doing but he found himself stripping off the rest of his clothes and his feet took him right to where Dean was standing, wrapped only in a wet towel. He knew he was smirking but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to explain it to Dean but he didn’t know what to say and he couldn’t stop touching himself.

The fact that Dean’s eyes were all but glued to his hand didn’t really help matters much.

When he couldn’t stand it for a second longer, his eyes never leaving Dean’s, Sam blindly grabbed Dean’s hand and wrapped it around his thrusting cock, replacing his own.

“Sammy?” Dean choked out and that was it, any second thoughts any doubts were swallowed up by that small question which came out sounding like Dean was begging him for something.

And Sam wanted to give him everything.

“Yes,” was all Sam said in response and he ripped the damp towel from around his brother’s waist.

***  


  
Dean knew he should stop Sam, hell he should stop himself after all his hand was wrapped around Sammy’s cock and fuck but if felt so good. His own erection was pressed up against his belly smearing pre-cum all over his abs.

And Sam’s hands were all over him.

Dean watched as Sammy started to come apart in his arms.

“I need...I need,” Sam tried to get out, breathing getting in the way of actual speech.

“What is it? Sammy? I got you. What? Tell me...anything...Sammy, tell me what you need. You can have anything,” Dean promised in hushed tones against his younger brother’s cheeks.

“You...I thought the coat but no and then there was just you and now it’s all there is...Dean please!” Sam moaned, their mouths crashing together and Dean felt stupid because they’d never done this before and he couldn’t think of one real good reason why.

Dean didn’t know what Sam meant about his coat but he really didn’t care and when he felt Sam’s fingers brushing against his tight hole he knew what his brother wanted and Dean had promised.

Sam could have it and more. Sammy could have anything. Dean belonged to him anyway, he always had. There was never any question.

Reaching back behind him, Dean cupped his hand around Sam’s and helped Sam to twist and scissor his fingers deep inside Dean.

Sam looked at Dean, shock written across his face. Shock that quickly turn to something else, something unknown to Dean, Sam’s face twisted into a frown.

“What?” Dean grunted.

“You’re open...and slick...” Sam muttered pulling his fingers free roughly causing Dean to let a harsh moan escape him.

There was an accusation there and Dean didn’t miss it. Part of him wanted to laugh but the look on his brother’s face squashed that impulse. Sammy looked like someone had just ripped out his heart and stomped on it.

“It’s not what you think Sammy,” Dean tried to explain one hand reaching out to touch Sam.

“Oh, yeah?” Sam asked stepping away from Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean replied closing the gap between them once again. Cupping both his hands at the base of Sammy’s head, Dean moved so close to Sam, that when he spoke his lips brushed against Sam’s. “In the shower I was...I needed to...fuck it! Sammy I was, it was me. My fingers. Inside. Me.”

“You were?” Sam asked before licking his way inside Dean’s open mouth.

“I was,” Dean revealed when Sam lifted his head to look at Dean.

“So you don’t need...” Sam, suddenly seemly shy, blushed, making Dean’s dick twitch.

“No I don’t, I just need you to fuck me. That’s what you want right? What you need?” Dean asked and pulled Sam to the floor, the shaggy motel carpet rough on their knees. Pausing for a moment, Dean leaned across Sammy and pulled his favourite black coat on the ground and laid Sam down on it gently.

“Dean?” Sam questioned his position, moaning as his back touched Dean’s coat.

“Shh!” Dean whispered straddling Sam’s hips. Reaching back he grasped Sammy’s cock and stroked it once and then twice before bringing it to his hole.

Fuck!

Biting his lip he concentrated on getting his brother’s cock inside him as deep as it would go. It was a tight fit. Sam was big all over his cock included but Dean’s ass was well prepared and he wanted it.

When Sammy’s cock was buried as deep as it would go, Dean let out a breath he didn’t even realise he’d been holding and just rested his head against Sam’s chest for a moment. Licking a line across Sammy’s chest, Dean sat back and rocked his hips gently causing Sam to hiss and spit Dean’s name in response.

Sam was looking up at Dean, his eyes full of unanswered questions. He had not moved once from where Dean had placed him. He just lay there looking up at Dean, biting his lip and clutching handfuls of carpet in his hands.

“Sammy. I need...I need you to fuck me. Come on, fuck me!” Dean practically begged as he got to his knees giving Sam the room to thrust up inside him.

For a moment Dean thought Sam had changed his mind but then Sammy smiled up at Dean and Dean was struck hard by the realisation that it was the first time he’d seen his brother smile in months.

Reaching up a hand to stroke Dean’s face, Sam dug his heels into the carpet and started thrusting up into his brother’s tight hole.

“Fuck!” Dean spat out. Capturing Sam’s fingers as they slide across his lips, Dean sucked them into his mouth as he fucked himself on Sammy’s hard cock.

Their rhythm was rushed but not forced, they pushed and pulled against each other but it only made it feel more...real. It was who they were. They pushed and pulled and battled each other every day but in the end, when it was all said and done, it was always just them together, alone in some random motel room.

But as Dean felt himself tighten against Sam’s thrusts, his orgasm chasing him, he felt for the first time that it was chasing him home.

And he was done running.

He rolled off Sam, hissing when Sam’s cock slide free. On his back panting he reached out across the filthy carpet and his old black coat and took a hold of his brother’s hand, lacing their fingers together because that was how it should always be.

Them against the world

**Author's Note:**

> Tada the end!


End file.
